Many users may access content, such as webpages, through user interfaces such as web browsers. In an example, a user may access a social network website for viewing and sharing social network posts with friends. In another example, the user may access a news website for viewing sports scores, entertainment news, and cooking suggestions. In this way, users may access a variety of content through user interfaces. Access to content may be costly not only to consumers of such content but also to content publishers of the content. For example, the user may pay for a monthly data plan so that a mobile device can access content over a network. In another example, a content publisher may pay for resources used to generate and provide content, and may also pay a network service provider for network bandwidth usage to deliver the content to consumers. The cost of content publishers providing content to consumers may increase as the amount of data is consumed by consumers, which can become wasteful when consumers are provided with irrelevant or uninteresting content.
Some content publishers may provide users with access to webpages where a video or other content may be overlaid the webpages. For example, a user may navigate to the news website in order to view daily sports scores. A news content publisher, that hosts the news website, may allow a thirty party content publisher (e.g., a car dealership that hosts a car dealership website) to play a video, that overlays at least some of a sports news webpage, for 15 seconds. The video may have a transparent background, such that some of the sports news webpage may still be visible, and a car may appear to be driving across the screen (e.g., the car may appear to be driving across the sports news webpage because of the transparent background). The video may play within a canvas that overlays the sports news webpage. The canvas may comprise any type of user interface element (e.g., a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) element of HTML5 that uses <canvas> tags, which may be contained in <div> tags), which may overlay another user interface element of a webpage.
The canvas and video may be treated as a single element, such that when the user clicks anywhere on the canvas, a click event may occur without consideration of whether the user clicked on the car (e.g., indicating that the user has an interest in the car, and thus may desire to visit the car dealership website) or on a transparent portion within the canvas (e.g., indicating that the user is not interested in the car, and would like the video to be removed so that the user can continue to access the sports news webpage without interruption). Unfortunately, without the ability to discern whether the user clicked an opaque portion of the video such as the car or the transparent portion of the video, the news content publisher must specify a rule where the video is always closed upon click events of the canvas (e.g., but unfortunately losing an opportunity to route users to the car dealership website that may otherwise be interesting to some users) or where users are always transitioned to the car dealership website upon click events of the canvas (e.g., wasting bandwidth and computing resources, incurring costs associated with providing irrelevant content, and/or decreasing users' experience where such users are not interested in the car dealership website).